


Friendly Competiton

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Games, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: "First one to make a noise loses" MSR Tumblr Prompt





	Friendly Competiton

**Author’s Notes: Hey! On Tumblr I reblogged a list of Smut Prompts, and someone requested the one that reads “First one to make a noise loses.” This is my first time doing a prompt and I’m excited! Thank you jodie-fosters-foster-child on Tumblr for requesting!**

Scully’s extraordinary competitive. No one would guess from her professional and composed demeanor, but after a few years of knowing her, he could tell. When she was winning there was a certain gleam in her eye, like she was chasing a high. She was almost rabid with her ferocity to win. When she was losing, she was ruthless and would stop at nothing to win. In his opinion, it was that deep seeded desire to be right that fueled it. Some may find it excessive, he found it incredibly adorable. 

It didn’t matter what it was; a game, the recollection of a memory, her academics, her professionalism, her work, Scully simply liked to be the best at everything she did.

The first time he realized she was competitive was before they ever got together. It was around the third year of her partnership, and they were on another mind-numbing road trip to a nameless town. To help pass the time he simply suggested they play a game.

“Sure,” she chirped enthusiastically, “What type of game do you have in mind?” 

“Want to go with the classic ‘Alphabet Categories’ game?” he suggested.

“Okay, you can choose the category first,” she offered.

He thought for a moment. He didn’t want something as easy as ‘Animals’ or ‘Food’, this could potentially be a game he could use to learn more about Scully and her preferences, so he went with something a little more interesting. “Books.”

Immediately, without a seconds delay, she responded, “ _ Animal Farm _ .” There was a pleased smile on her lips from his look of surprise.

“Nice, um,” he already was at a loss, “ _ Brown Bear _ .”

She let out a little chuckle at his answer and incredulously asked, “Brown Bear?”

“Brown Bear, Brown Bear, what do you see? I see a stalling Scully looking at me,” he teased.

“Nice alliteration,  _ Call of the Wild,” _ she answered, getting back to business.

“ _ The Divine Comedy.” _

“That’s an epic poem, not a book, but that’s okay.”  _ So Specific, Scully _ . “ _ Emma. _ ”

_ “Freak the Mighty.” _

_ “Great Expectations.” _

_ “House of Mirth.” _

Then she was silent. She was silent for a disconcerting amount of time. He even had to look over and make sure she hadn’t spontaneously fallen asleep and that’s when he saw Scully’s brow furrowed and her jaw set with an intensity he’d never seen before. “Scully?”

“I’m thinking.” He let her think too, he let her think for the next five miles. He understood, he’d played enough games to emphasize with the frustration of a mental lapse, but Scully looked like she wanted to combust into flames.

“Can you not think of one?” he prompted after a few minutes of listening to Scully’s cogs turning.

“No, can you?” she asked.

“I can think of a few,” he smiled, sensing her growing agitation. It was rare to rile Scully up and it was fun.  _ I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings, The Iliad, I Robot, It. _

She refused to let him give her a hint and they ended up arriving at the crime scene before she had an answer, in Mulder’s mind, thus ending the game. 

Wrong.

That night in the motel, they were writing part of the case report when Scully loudly gasped. He jumped in concern and began asking, “What’s wron-”

She cut him off with a proud scream, “ _ I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings!”  _ He was still suffering a mild heart arrhythmia from the suddenness of her exclamation, but the beaming smile on her face was worth it.

She was looking at him with expectant enthusiasm and without missing a beat he chuckled, “ _ Jane Eyre. _ ”

They played until it was finished, and that night he got a whole new understanding of Scully’s personality. It honestly makes sense, in such a big family it had to be hard to stick out. While her siblings stood out through rebellion, she stood out by being the perfect child. Striving for excellence had become a character trait. Years later, and it still hasn’t changed. After they made the next big step in their relationship and became intimate, he jokingly called her out on her competitiveness and she fervently denied it. It didn’t bother him though, just as he loved bantering with her at work, he loved this. 

Knowing how intense she’d take this challenge and his intense desire to see her reaction was what fueled him to act on a devious idea. He’d been teasing her all week because last time they hooked up during an out of town case, they got a noise complaint. A big red notice sign on their door because Scully was screaming to god. It wasn’t that he wasn’t verbally appreciative and responsive during sex, but Scully was a goddamn siren in bed. Before they started having sex, this was another thing about Scully he never would have guessed; she was unbelievably, involuntarily verbal and loud. He loved it more than words could describe.

Now they were laying in his bed, Scully on her stomach reading a journal article as he watched her underwear clad form. “Hey Scully, wanna play a game?” he asked innocently, running his hand over the back of her bare thigh.

Her head twitched up when she heard the word ‘game’ and she peeked at him curiously over her shoulder. “What kind of game?”

He crawled over her so he was bracketing her body with his legs and he kissed her way up her body, punctuating each of his words with a  chaste kiss. “A”  _ kiss  _ “fun”  _ kiss  _ “sex”  _ kiss  _ “game”  _ kiss.  _

When his lips left her neck, she rolled over to face him and threw her arms around his neck, placing her own chaste kiss to his lips before responding. “I’m interested.”

She wrapped her legs around him and he leaned down to start nuzzling her neck, “We can have sex, however we so please.” She made a little hum of pleasure that only made him smile wider, “But, the first one to make a noise loses.” He’d had years of practice with this already. Plenty of late nights with his cock in his hand and his lip between his teeth, masturbating to the woman only a thin motel wall away from him. He’d perfected the art of silent pleasure. This would be the hardest for her and she knew that too by the playful glare she sent him, but his Scully was always up for a challenge.

To cheekily signal her agreement, she nodded her head and used her hands to push his head back down to her neck. He expected this might be done before they began since this was one of Scully’s most intense erogenous zones. He placed open mouth kisses to the translucent hollow of her neck and used his teeth to gently nibble along the thumping artery in her neck. Surprisingly, the little sounds of appreciation weren’t present and he realized she was really going to put up a battle.

He slid his hands under her and she arched her back complacently, letting him unclasp her bra and haphazardly throw it off the bed. He smiled at her and saw a cocky grin aimed at him. He let more of his body weight rest on her as he brought one nipple into his mouth, immediately adding suction. He felt her squirm, but no sound. He raised his other hand to her neglected breast and tried to mimic the ministrations of his mouth, pinching and flicking as he nibbled and licked.

Under his mouth he could feel the rise and fall of her heavily-breathing chest and he quickened his pace. His body was on top of hers, preventing her from flailing much, but he could feel her squirming. He could especially feel the gently grinding of her hips against his abdomen. When he moved to switch his mouth to the other breast, he took a glance at her face and saw she was tense with focus, completely enthralled in pleasure but trying hard to hold it back.

He blew a stream of cold air over her already wet nipple, rejoicing in the way her body jolted in shock, before descending onto his new territory. It was odd listening to the pure sound of their foreplay. He could hear the suction of his mouth as he adjusted his grip, the wetness of saliva against soft skin, the near silent pants that left her parted lips, the shifting of the bed under their weight, the blankets sliding around them, the voice in his head wanting to take her right then and there. It was amazing all the sounds he would ignore when all he cared about was the sound of her voice.

He let her breast go and began kissing down her toroso, starting at her breastbone, and ending when the elastic of her panties grazed his bottom lip. He hooked two fingers under the waistband and slid the damp fabric down her legs. He always loved seeing how wet she got before he even really touched her. He adjusted himself between her legs and rested his palms on her already bent knees. He gave her a teasing smirk before parting them, revealing her glistening wet, swollen pink sex. He slid down so he was on his stomach, his face only a few inches away from his favorite place.

In between the bend of her calf and thigh, he could see her little fist already grabbing onto the bed sheets.  _ This was going to be fun.  _ He anchored his arms around her thighs as he teasingly drew the tip of his tongue along the outline of her inner labia. He felt her thighs tense under his hands and he let his tongue go a little deeper, plunging into her once before agonizingly going up towards her clit.As soon as he was almost to it, he would go back down again, repeating the process over and over until her sexual frustration was palpable in the room. 

He was positive this would make her moan, so he suddenly changed the pace and quickly latched onto her clit with his mouth, sucking harder than he normally would have. Her entire body arched off the bed, almost like she was possessed, and he had to place a hand on her lower abdomen to keep his mouth in place. He could hear her ragged breathing behind clenched teeth, but she hadn’t uttered a sound yet. He couldn’t clock her on the sounds of her breathing because with Scully’s adamance she’d probably inadvertently suffocate herself.

He could feel her throbbing against his mouth, both his jaw and his hand could feel the way she was not-so-subtley gyrating her hips against his face. He ran his tongue back and forth repeatedly in the way he knew she loved as he snuck two digits from his free hand inside her heat, curling them upward to find that rough patch that made her toes curl.

He swore she was going to rip a hole in the bedding with how violent her white-knuckled grip was.

After a few moments of this tactic, he could feel her body tensing up and he knew she was going to cum. He wondered what sound would be the one to break the silence. A whimper? A moan? A scream? A cry? Would it be a noncommittal sound or would it be his name on her lips? Would it be God’s? In the moment, would she even consider there to be a difference?

He sped up his mouth and her fingers and her entire body started shaking around him. He could feel her vaginal walls clamp spasmodically against his fingers and her thighs were quivering around the sides of his face, but, aside from some more ragged breathing, there was nothing. He kept sucking and fingering her, expecting to draw out something more than another orgasm, but her hand reached down and grabbed some of his hair, breaking him away from her.

When he looked up he was met with an arrogant, satisfied smile. She eased her legs away from him and brought him up to kiss her, which he did appreciatively. When he was about to lay her back down and start doing his favorite Scully-related activity, she pushed him so he was laying on his back, her legs now bracketing his own. He assumed she wanted to be on top before he realized what she was doing.

_ Fuck.  _ If there one thing he was weak to, it was Scully giving him head. Just as the woman was proficient at everything, she especially excelled at the art of fellatio. He wasn’t sure if it was a natural talent, a practiced talent, or years of medical training put to the test, but he honestly didn’t care. Nothing mattered when her lips were wrapped around him.

But for the first time in their friendly competitions, he wanted to win. He wanted to drive her to the point of ecstacy where her pleasure couldn’t help but make itself known, the sounds ripping through her throat before she could even think twice.

However, as she nestled over him, her pink tongue coming out to lick her lips, he knew he’d be the loser. It was one thing to remain silent when it was just him jacking off to his fantasies. It was another thing to have the love of your life perched on top of him, ready to make fantasies become reality. He expected she would have lost by now, and now he was throbbing, rock hard, and leaking in anticipation. Even though it’d be hard, he’d be damned it he gave up now.

Mulder bit his lip before she even made the first move. He knew damn well he was going to gasp as soon as she did anything to him. He was grateful for his quick thinking, because as soon as he felt her hot breath on him accompanied by the flat of her tongue running up his length, he would have gasped if he wasn’t forcing his mouth shut. 

She raised herself up a bit and gave him a toothy smile before continuing her torture. She puckered her lips loosely over his tip and let all the saliva she’d accumulated in her mouth spittle down lewdly. She ran her tongue back over it when it was on his shaft and she spread it out evenly with her tongue, fully lubricating him. Now it was his turn to squirm. He raised his hands above him as discreetly as he could and grabbed onto two bars of the headboard, trying his best to reign in his control.

She swirled her tongue around his tip a few times before plunging her mouth down on him, only stopping when his head hit the back of her throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he concaved his hips downward in an attempt to avoid bucking against her face. Fuck, she was so good at this. She went down again and she hollowed her cheeks to add suction. He could feel the soft, warmth of her inner cheeks as they slid against the sides of his cock as she slid him in and out of her mouth. 

Occasionally, she’d let him fall out so she could blow a mix of cool and warm air along his wet skin, sadistically enjoying the way he arched his back and writhed on the bed. She stroked him a few times with her hand as she ran her tongue along the grooves and ridges of him, especially dedicating time to the meeting of his head and shaft. She caught him off guard by playfully licking him before plunging all the way down. He almost groaned then, but it died in his throat before the sound escaped him, instead he just kept clentching his thighs together underneath her perched form to alleviate some pressure.

She continued her wicked exploration of his cock, what she couldn’t reach with her mouth, she had gripped tightly in her hand, which would follow her mouth and twist down in an opposite direction, hightening his pleasure since he never knew what sensation would come next. All while he slightly feared he’d be what would cum next. He felt her other hand come up to cup his heavy balls and knead them, spending equal time on both. He could feel beads of sweat gathering at his hairline as he desperately clung to the headboard.

Then Scully switched it up by releasing him entirely and adjusting her position. She raised herself a bit more and wrapped her lips around his throbbing shaft once more. She slid all the way down like she normally did and lifted herself up a bit more on her knees. With the tip of his dick, he could feel the hot, damp, smoothness of the back of her throat, but she tilted her head above him so that he slid even further down. She continued until her lips met at his hilt and she cupped his balls once more as she lightly gyrated her head so he felt a whole new set of sensations. He was throat deep in Dana Katherine Scully and a groan from deep in his soul slipped. 

_ Fuck. _

Even though her mouth was full of him, he felt her lips smile against his pubic bone and he knew she’d heard. As her tongue moved against him as she lifted her head, he realized it didn’t matter anymore. He just won with the best blowjob of his life, and he was about to win again when he got to hear her uninhibited voice again when they had sex.

She let him fall out of her mouth and she crawled her way up his body, kissing him along the way like he had to her. When he got to his lips, she opened her mouth to deepen it immediately. He could taste himself on her tongue, much like she could probably still taste herself on his. They remained like that for a moment before she broke the kiss, leaning her forehead on his as she caught her breath, “I won.”

He smiled at the happiness in her voice and he wrapped his arms around her in a sensual hug. “You won this time, but don’t think we’re done quite yet,” he teased as he lifted his hips, hitting her intimately with his erection.

He may have been the first one to make a noise, but he definitely wasn’t the nosiest that night.

**Woo, that was fun! I’m so glad I got to do my first ever prompt, I had a great time with it. Hope you enjoyed! - Nicole (Twitter/Tumblr: gaycrouton)**


End file.
